The International Society for Research on Impulsivity (ISRI) is a scientific society focused on bringing together research from the biological, social, cognitive and behavioral sciences. Impulsivity is a construct of significant relevance to alcoholism as individuals with alcohol dependence demonstrate impulsivity and related neurophysiological measures. Impulsivity may predispose to alcoholism and alcohol use may lead to impulsivity. Given the growing number of scientists and clinicians studying impulsivity in alcoholism, this topic merits its own focused meeting. This proposal requests support for an ISRI scientific meeting as a day-long satellite meeting to the Research Society on Alcoholism (RSA) conference taking place in San Diego in June, 2009. The main objectives are to bring together leading scientists researching impulsivity with those researching alcoholism to facilitate interdisciplinary communication. This proposal seeks funding to sponsor early career and minority investigators and allow them to showcase their findings. The ISRI meeting is titled "Impulsivity and Alcoholism" and will begin with a plenary by Prof. Trevor Robbins on impulsivity in addiction. The remainder of the meeting will examine the following topics: 1) Defining and Assessing Impulsivity in Animal Models;2) Defining and Assessing Impulsivity in Human Studies;3) Alcohol and Impulsivity: Animal Studies, and 4) Alcohol and Impulsivity: Human Studies. An early evening poster session will allow trainees and junior faculty to present their research. Involvement of women, underrepresented minorities and persons with disabilities is or will be reflected in the composition of the travel awardees, speakers, and organization committee. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The International Society for Research on Impulsivity requests support for a scientific meeting on June 20th, 2009. The scientific meeting, titled "Impulsivity and Alcoholism" will bring together leading researchers and clinicians in the fields of impulsivity and alcoholism and function as a satellite meeting to the Research Society on Alcoholism conference.